pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pellet Posy
Pellet Posies are the main producer plants for Pikmin to propagate. When a Pikmin cuts one down, it drops a pellet. These come in different sizes and colors: 1s, 5s, 10s and 20s, with red, yellow, and blue pellets; although there are 5, 10, and 20 pellets in Pikmin 1, Pellet Posies which actually grow those pellets are not seen until Pikmin 2. Some of these plants' pellets change color at regular intervals, similarly to the Queen Candypop Buds, and drop an appropriate pellet when the plant itself is taken down. If a Pikmin is thrown and lands on the pellet or upper stem the plant will automatically succumb and drop the pellet that is present when the Pikmin hits. This allows players to get the color of pellet they deem most important. All Pellet Posies have the same health, regardless of color or the number on the pellet they carry. Locations In Pikmin 2, Pellet Posies appear regularly in the Valley of Repose and the Awakening Wood, but disappear from the Perplexing Pool the day after Yellow Pikmin are discovered, and are never found in the Wistful Wild. However, pellets without a plant can be found within all above-ground areas, usually as a drop from enemies. Neither pellets nor Pellet Posies are ever found in caves. As a sidenote, 10- and 20-weight Pellet Posies only appear in the Awakening Wood and the Valley of Repose in the Pikmin 2 world. There are only three 10s found in the Awakening Wood, they are located to the left of the landing site, near the location of the Pilgrim Bulb. The yellow 10 is near one of the Burgeoning Spiderworts, located on a ledge, ideal for the use of Yellow Pikmin to attack and retrieve the pellet. The other two (red and blue) are at ground level. The only 20-weight pellet in the game is situated on the ledge that is left around from where the Sunseed Berry is found. This 20 intermittently changes color, so time carefully when cutting it down to get the desired color of pellet. It will appear after quite a few days, respawning every 2-4 days once collected, approximately. It can be seen at least as early as day 15. The only special Pellet Posy in the Valley of Repose is a 10-pellet, and it changes colors; find it on a ledge in the vicinity of the rocket, but only after a certain amount of days have passed by. Notes Olimar's Notes In the stem of the pellet posy, one can observe the muscle fiber unique to half-plant, half-animal species such as Pikmin and candypop flowers, so the pellet posy is a species that can be considered a close relative. Although the ability to crystallize nectar is unique to a small group of the pellet weed family, the fact that these plants reach maturity so quickly and that thier pellets contain such high concentrations of the nutrients in the soil explains why the Pikmin and so many of the other indigenous species are so reliant on these pellets for sustenance. Louie's Notes On the quest for a perfect hors d'oevre? Slow cook this plant in a wood-fire oven, but be careful to only serve the tender pellet. How to Kill The Pellet Posy isn't an enemy, but this is included for consistency. Pikmin Swarm it. If you want a certain color, wait until just before it turns that color, then swarm it, or throw a Pikmin directly at the petals. Throwing a Pikmin directly at the pellet will give more accuracy if the player can get the timing right. Captains Punch it until it falls. If you want a certain color, punch it until it's almost defeated, then hit it once more when it turns the color you want. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption There is an extremely rare 50 pellet in the middle of the landing site of the Merged Nothingness. Chose wisely which onion you give it to because you have to wait twenty-five days for anothe one to grow back. Pikmin TCG Pellet Posies appear once so far in the Pikmin TCG. It allows a player to draw an extra card each turn. This makes it stronger in the beginning of a match rather than the end. Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) In Pikmin 3, there are also purple and white pellet posies. Pikspore There are now green pellets for Green Pikmin. If you have obtained the Artificial Incubator upgrade, you can find Rare Pellet Posies which yield purple, white, black and cyan pellets. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs In Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, Pellet Posies and Pellets make a reappearance. Individual Pellets can be found in the Spark Territory, Arctic Territory, and Inferno Territory. The number of seeds Pellets give decrease as progress is made in the game. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds There are indeed 50 Pellets in the game; there is a 1 in a 75 chance that any 20 Pellet Posy/Pellet will be a 50 Pellet Posy/Pellet, instead. When an Onion Seed is fully grown, there will be a new color for every Pellet Posy that corresponds to the color of the Onion. Also, a single 100 Pellet does exist, but is held by the diabolical Giga Peeking Pelletonium, which only appears at the Ancient Valley every 20 days starting from day 41. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Pellet Posies also appear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War, and in some areas there are even enemies who imitate them. So far they appear at Base Camp and The Valley of Regret. Olimar's Notes Pellet Posy Amplus nutrio Pellet Weed Family These plants help Pikmin reproduce. What good they do to other creatures is unknown. I wonder how two large pellets could fit in an Iridescent Glint Beetle at times, though. Or how the stalk can lift up a heavy pellet. Ship's Notes How these plants grow is just confusing. But the colors... Red... Yellow... Blue... Red... Yellow... Blue... Red... Yellow... Blue... Purple... White... Teal... Fuchsia... I think I'm getting sick... (How?) PROGRAMMING ERROR! Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, Pellet Posies appear in The Summoning Garden near the landing site, The Spring of Serenity near the landing site, and on the bridge on sublevel 9 of the Yellow Depths. It is not possible to collect any pellets from the pellet posies in the Yellow Depths. Olimar's Notes Pellet Posy Amplus nutrio Pellet Weed Family This species tends to crystallize some kind of nectar into a pellet. How it produces the nectar is yet unclear. Another anomaly that occurs is that it is able to form a "1" or a "5", without prior knowledge of Hocotatian arithmetic. Truly confounding! Gallery File:Pellet_Posy_Card_1.png|The Pellet Posy in the Pikmin 1 Card Set See Also *Rare Pellet Posy Category:Plants Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Category:PTWOL Enemies